Field
The present invention relates generally to management of offshore platforms, and more particularly to remote monitoring of control systems.
Background
In remote operation of oil and gas fields (for example, offshore platforms), real time control systems must be well maintained for efficient and safe operations. Early detection of control and equipment performance is desired to implement a higher level integrated optimization as well to detect deterioration of the equipment and thus prevent failure. Poor control performance is often the result of undetected deterioration in equipment such, for example, control valves, inadequate performance monitoring, and poor tuning in controllers that control the equipment (e.g., the control valves) and process parameters.